Happiness
by bloodyamore
Summary: Wammy's House MattxMello The only thing Matt doesn't like about church, Mello's faith in it. But maybe, Matt can find a loophole. Oneshot, slight yaoi, please Read & Review.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note... isn't it obvious by now?_

_Author's Note: Keep in mind when reading, I've only been to church once…so I might've forgotten some of the things that happen during mass. Also, I don't hate church, I actually think it's okay:)_

_Don't Flame! Please don't okay?_

_**Happiness**_

Wammy's House was a very religious place. There were crosses on the gate, a clear sign. Roger would take all of the children to Church on Sunday, as one would expect.

This particular Sunday Mello was lying in the grass outside with his cd player, lost in the music drowning his eardrums. He didn't notice when his redheaded companion came up. Nor did he hear what his friend was saying.

"Mello…. Mello!" Matt raised his voice in an attempt to get his friends attention. When it didn't work he sighed. Smiling slightly at his new plan, Matt reached down and pulled the headphones off of Mello's head.

Mello, who was staring into oblivion the past few minutes blinked and glanced at the redhead above him. "Oh…" he acknowledges, still coming back to reality. "Hi Matt, what's up?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "It's time to go to church," he informed, wondering how the hell Mello could've forgotten.

Mello's face lightened in realization. "Ah. I was thinking about stuff, date must've slipped my mind." Mello's voice still sounded slightly far off. He stood up, brushed some dirt off his back, and smirked, back to his teasing personality. "I'm surprised you told me," Mello said, hands behind his head as they walked toward the gates together. "You don't even like church."

"Yeah, well," Matt put his hands in his pockets, looking downward. "It's not that I don't like going, I just think church kinda brainwashes you into their way of thinking."

Mello's look never changed, he was used to his best friend skeptism towards religion.

"I guess… it's just my parents opinions rubbing off on me," Matt mumbled. His parents, when they were still around, weren't atheists, they just didn't think you should trust everything that comes out of a guys' mouth. They used to always talk to him, and tell him he should make his own opinion of what he believed in.

They reached the gate, where everyone was gathered, and got into an orderly line. They always walked to the church; it was only a few blocks away. Mr. Rogers never made the orphans dress up for mass, usually the kids didn't even **own** nice clothes. There was, however, a rule that stated all children had to wear shoes. That meant sock clad Near had to slip on slippers, and barefoot Mello had to put on his otherwise-neglected boots.

Once all children were in line and had proper footwear, Mr. Rogers lead the way to the Church. When they got there everyone filed into benches and picked up a bible.

After mass started, there was the songs. Always with the songs. Mello sang his heart out, as many of the children did. Matt sang too, he didn't want to be rude. But every so often, when a phrase, lyric, or word he didn't agree with was in the song, he simply wouldn't sing that part. Other parts of the songs, that he supported, he sang with as much enthusiasm as his blonde friend standing beside him.

This particular church practiced Christianity, if you were curious. And, after a while of singing, the preacher spoke. He talked about sins and how they can be forgiven if you wish to be saved and such.

This was one of the parts Matt couldn't stand. He didn't like the idea that you could be as bad as you wanted, and then confess to some guy, say you believe in Jesus as a savior, and you're forgiven. Matt thought the whole idea wasn't bad, but what if the bad guy wasn't sincere about being sorry for what he'd done?

Next, they prayed. Mello, of course, could replace the preacher for this part of mass. He knew everything such a preacher would say, and his own two cents were worthwhile as well. Matt prayed as well, as he always did.

Of course, just like during the songs, if anything were ever said that he didn't agree with, he simply wouldn't pray during that part. But today's prayer went smoothly, with everything agreeable.

After prayer, the preacher started to read from the bible, another lesson. Matt listened, contently. Then something got to him. Matt growled to himself.

The dude was talking about a sin called homosexuality. Matt, personally, didn't see how it could ever be a troublesome problem, unless of course humans were becoming extinct and needed to repopulate. And considering the global population of over six billion, that wasn't likely to happen for a while.

Matt glanced at Mello from under his bangs. The golden blonde was seated like everyone else, listening intently, completely oblivious to Matt's' gaze.

This was what Matt hated about church. They told people how to live their lives, and what you couldn't do. Sure, murdering and stealing you should obviously be told not to do… but loving somebody? No one should tell somebody whom they're supposed to love.

Matt continued looking at his best friend. He was lost to this place, this religion, and these rules. Mello was the smartest, most independent guy Matt knew, and Matt lived at Wammy's. But once in church, Mello followed blindly, obeying everything he was told as the word of god. That's what Matt hated. How religion could enslave his best friend, the person he cared most about in this world.

Matt looked down at his hands. His eyes were wet. He stared as a water drop fell onto his hand. Why did this place always seem to hurt him more than it helped?

He 'rubbed' his eyes quickly; getting rid of any more water before his eyes had a chance to cry.

After the first lesson, it was one about rebuilding, and how sometimes you had to be a rebel, be opposing, to help people. Matt wasn't paying attention to the words much; he had no idea what part of the bible to read from. A sudden thought of looking over at Mello's book to see what page they were on crossed his mind, but Matt decided against it. If he looked at his best friend right now, there was no guarantee he'd make it out of this place in one piece.

Finally, it was time to leave. Well, mass was over anyway. Most of the children ran over to others they knew and started talking. Mr. Rogers went over to the priest. Mello took out a chocolate bar and took a bite.

"Go figure," Matt felt better, it was over, and the sound of chocolate breaking calmed his nerves just a bit.

"What?" Mello glared at his friend. "I don't always eat chocolate!"

"Wow. You don't?" Matt exclaimed jokingly. His friend continued to glare, he laughed.

"Hmph." Mello took another bite of his chocolate, smiling slightly.

xX--Xx

Eventually Mr. Rogers collected everyone and got all the children back to Wammy's house. The rest of the day for Matt was spent playing video games and forgetting having ever attended mass in the first place. Mello on the other hand wasn't seen the rest of the night.

The next morning Mello had a journal and some folders with him during breakfast. "What's that? You got a project to do or something?" Matt asked, shoving a whole pancake into his mouth.

Mello suddenly closed the journal, as if to keep whatever was in it from being seen. "Heh. I guess you could say that."

"Hm." Matt swallowed, choking slightly. "So who assigned it to you?"

Mello smirked. "L."

Matt stared, eyes bugging out. "You're kidding."

"Nope," Mello's grin widened. "He visited last night and-"

"He actually visited! As in, you saw _him_?!" Matt asked, almost hysterical with the possibility his idol had actually been here, inside the same building.

"Yeah, he did. And yes, I did **see **L." Mello bragged, though he kept his voice low, no need to gather a crowd. The orphans flocked excitedly whenever L was mentioned.

"Wow…" Matt gaped in awe. "…Wish I'd seen him…" Matt sighed, in worship mode. "Hey," Matt said, coming back from daydream land. "What's he look like? Is he handsome? Strong? Creepy?"

Mello shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, it could put L into danger."

Matt stared for a few more seconds, waiting for a description, before glaring with deadly intentions if Mello didn't spill right now.

But apparently Mello was set in his decision to keep L's secret to himself, that or he wasn't afraid of his goggle wearing buddy. Mello just went back to eating his own breakfast, as if Matt wasn't bent on killing him if he didn't answer.

After three minutes, Matt figured he wasn't getting an answer. The redhead also decided it best if he didn't try to kill his best friend either. That wouldn't end well, no matter how you looked at it. "So…" Matt started, wondering if he might be able to find anything else out. "What's this 'project' L gave you?"

Mello finished chewing, looked at his friend, then the clock on the wall behind him. "I gotta go, while the library's not full of brats." Mello stood up, "See ya later Matt!" He shouted, running off.

The gamer watched as his friend disappeared, before blowing some hair out of his face. Go figure.

xX--Xx

Some time after dinner was when Matt finally saw the blonde again. The redhead was completely disconnected from the world of life, instead tuned into the game he was playing, Jak III. But he shot right back into focus when the door flew open and Mello came in with those folders and that **journal. **Matt was curious as to what that journal had in it. He paused his game, looking up at Mello, who was surprisingly looking back. "Hey Mel, whatya' been doing the last 15 hours?"

Mello sighed, he had a sincerely sorry look on his face. What the hell? "Sorry, but I'm really focused on my project right now, didn't mean to ignore you." Mello looked at matt through his bangs.

The redhead stared.

"But don't worry, I'll be done soon. I just need some help with something," Mello stated, back to his normal demeanor.

"Ah."

Mello smiled sweetly, probably a difficult feat for the blonde, and began to ask something. " Matt, do you think you could hack into something for me?" Mello asked.

Matt's' face relaxed in realization. His thoughts clicked, so that's why Mello was acting odd, he needed his friend to do him a favor. He should've realized sooner. " Well, whatdaya need me to hack?" Matt asked, setting his game controller on top of the TV and moving over to the computer.

"The FBI database."

Matt stumbled and fell onto the bed. "What! T-that's illegal!" he stuttered. "And dangerous! Why the hell do you need me to get into the FBI database?!"

Mello's eyebrows furrowed, of course Matt wasn't going to just do it. "Because. I need to find out some things about a woman named Naomi Misora. And the FBI's got the information I need." Mello stated. He guessed he'd have to give a little info about the 'project'.

Matt sat up, still looking at Mello with a look that said '_you're crazy if you think I'm gonna do that!' _

Mello sat next to his friend, his bottom lip pushed outward in pouting-form. "_Please_ Matt. I really need the information…please?" He begged, grabbing his friends' shirtsleeve and leaning on his arm, "_Please_ Matt? Just this one favor."

Matt **knew **that was a lie. Mello would always need to ask favors of his friend. But, Mello was trying so hard with this begging thing. And he looked so sincere…

Mello hugged the redhead, eyes pleading. "…_Please Matt…_"

Matt sighed. "Okay, I do it," he got up and went to the computer, to get started with the hacking. "Hope you're happy…" Matt mumbled.

"I am." Mello hugged Matt again, a huge smile on his face.

Matt gave in again. He always gave into Mello. After a while, the FBI database was open for browsing, so to speak. "Here you are. The database is yours to look through," Matt announced, proud with his work.

Mello moved in front of his friend, taking the mouse and searching for what he wanted. He got to a page where names and reasons of people suspended from FBI duty were filed. He scanned the list until he found Naomi Misora. His face lit up, happy.

He practically jumped in the air, this had gone so well. "Thank-you! Thank-you Matt!" he shouted happily, smooching his friend on the cheek, still too deep in his euphoric state to realize what he was doing, before opening up the journal and taking notes on the information displayed on the screen in front of him.

Matt's cheeks lit up, his eyes wide, stunned. Mello…. he….whoa. He continued staring at his friend, even as Mello finished up, then as Mello headed for the door. "Thank you again Matt!" Mello said cheerfully.

Matt blushed again. "Um.. Where ya going now?" he mumbled nervously.

"To put together the pieces of this case!" Mello said in a tone victors tend to use when they're about to win the battle. Then he left, to go and do what he said he would.

Matt stared after him, not really taking in anything. His cheeks still flushed pink, he slid off the chair he was in, and onto the floor.

Touching his lips, he felt water coming to his eyes. Mello had kissed him. Matt tried to take a deep breath, gasping in air instead. Matt had liked it.

The redhead felt the inside of his goggles filling up. He pulled them off, taking in another raggedy breath.

When it came to church, Mello followed blindly and obediently, never questioning, or challenging. When Mello kissed him, it was cause he was extremely happy. That was the only reason. And because of church, that would be the **only **reason Mello would ever kiss him.

Matt took another breath, this time it was undoubtedly a sob. He hated church. Because of church, Mello would never like him the way he did.

Matt glared at the wall in anger. It wasn't fair, that was for damn sure.

He wanted another kiss. But he wouldn't get one cause of stupid fucking religion. Why did Mello have to follow it so obediently? Wasn't he supposed to be smarter than that?

xX--Xx

The next morning Matt woke up with a headache and a painful weight on his legs. He sat up slightly to get a better look at whatever was so heavy down there. Mello was sleeping across his legs, drooling on a pillow. "Heh… go figure…" Matt whispered hoarsely. His throat was dry. How long had he cried last night? He didn't know, but it probably wasn't a manly amount.

He laid back down, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

Stupid church, made him cry twice. Now, how to work around its little rules was the question Matt was wondering. An idea sparked.

Maybe it really was that simple. Maybe all Matt really had to do was make Mello happy. Maybe all it really would take was a few favors.

The redhead smirked to himself, grabbing his goggles off the bed stand and pulling them on.

Matt would get another kiss. He'd get many more from Mello, and that was a fact. There was a way to get Mello to overlook the rules of religion, and Matt had found it.

Happiness.


End file.
